To Start Again
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Smellerbee X Longshot. SEXUAL CONTENT You have been warned. 5 x Drabble Fluff
1. Stamina

**I don't own Longshot or Smellerbee. But I can dream.**

**This is a K+ rated fic for sexual suggestions. No minors that can't handle it!**

**Set after the war... which means they're a bit older.**

---------------------

A twang filled the air and all of a sudden the rough brutes that were surrounding the girl with the knife went down.

She shouldn't have gone off by herself, but she did and she turned and saw the weilder of the arrows now incapacitating the street rebels; walking down the alley-way towards her.

Her expression was grudging towards him. The war was over, but he still had her back, even when she didn't ask him to.

He reached her and crouched to pull the two arrows out of the offenders' shoulders as they cried in pain and the two, quite used to the sound, ignored it.

She tucked her knife back away, as he put his arm around her to steer her from this place, back to where she would be safe.

Although, she had places to go, things to do; she felt a tingle down her as he ran a hand down off her shoulder to her spine and decided she was quite fine with him leading her back home.

He knew she could take care of herself... but sometimes she would let him be the white knight and play along as the damsel in distress.

After all, each of them, as orphaned, needed to feel special sometimes. They owed that to each other.

She would let him rescue her and take her home to take care of her... and he would let her feel what it was like to be a woman for a change.

There was a wordless agreement on this arrangement... and as he traced the lines of the marks on her face and kissed her lips she knew it was going to be one of those days again, where she would feel like what it was to be a woman for a very long time.


	2. First Time

**I got the idea from Egglette's drabble about Smellerbee wrapping herself with bandages under the clothes and breastplate. Considering Longshot's choice of clothing - I'd assume he'd be the same.**

--------------------------------

Each of them wrapped their torsos with bandages, their bodies as they only possessions they really had, needed to be protected and covered at all times.

The stood across from each other, each trying to cover nervousness with gentle looks.

His hand went to the edge of the bandage sitting above her hip bone, to pry the edges away from the underfold.

Her hand stopped his. His eyes searched hers.

"I know **you **think I'm beautiful... It's just I'm not... ready"

She released his hand again and he tugged on his own bandages, unravelling them around himself diligently until they fell on the floor.

Her eyes grazed over the slight bruising at the bottom of his chest and the muscles on his stomach that she never would have noticed before, but made sense since his accuracy of pulling himself up from the branches after a quick shot; stopping at where his chest had a slight indent where his ribs met.

He was persuasive.

She folded.

The bandages fell and she reached out for his hand again and lay them over hers. "I'm ready again." She said, with a slight shrug, as he felt the side of the bandage between his thumb and forefinger.

His mouth cornered up the slightest amount, and even though he immediately tried to conceal it, she noticed.

"And don't try to pretend that you're not enjoying yourself" she retorted as he began to unwrap the material that cocooned her.


	3. New Life

**Here's another Smellerbee/Longshot future drabble.**

**It's so soppy... mushy... all that.**

**A lot of people write about pregnancies... so I'm joining the bandwagon.**

--------------------------

Smellerbee hung her head down. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked the boy beside her.

The boy, looked down to her. His face full of emotion.

_They were going to keep it of course._

It was really not debatable.

He reached out and raised her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. The tenderness in the orbs absolving any of her fears...

He was going to make a great father.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and he took her in his arms, covering her face with butterfly kisses. He had the ability to take away any fear she ever had.

It had taken many years to be sure, but with him by her side, she could be ready for anything.

He was her strong tower and he would never let her fall.


	4. Silent Sounds

It's really short so I SHOULD put it in drabbles. But I'd have to up the rating... and this isn't an innocent Longerbee oneshot.

So here it is:

-----------------------------------------------

Naked. Weary. Lost. And found again.

As they lay together Smellerbee learnt to be just as her silent archer was. Only the sound of gentle breathing filled the room.

Yet he never would have minded if she screamed.


	5. Reflections on Knowledge

**Not suprisingly, Longshot knows more than he let on.**

---------------------------

There was something in listening. In watching. Something that gained the wisdom of lifetimes over others. Something that set him apart.

It should have surprised her that he knew more about her body than she did. After all, he grew up around mostly boys like she did and he usually lived in a quiet world of his own; his head down, his eyes pealed for danger.

That didn't excuse her for knowing next to nothing about her body; but having him teach her did have it's merits.

He never told her that everything he learnt about it was from her. She assumed all along that it was he who was teaching her.

But he always acted more self-assured than her in this respect.  
He knew what she wanted and she didn't even have to ask, even if she knew what to ask for.

Accute senses, body language, love. Totalled together an unstoppable trio each night the two were ready for another expression of how they felt.


	6. Drabbles

**Blanket**

There she was, wrapped as much as her long, thin body could be in the tiny red shawl that was often over his shoulder.  
"How am I supposed to sleep in this?" She grumbled until he wrapped a steady arm around her.  
**  
Bet**

Longshot looked at her curiously, she was throwing seeds at Pipsqueak trying to see how long it would take him to do anything about it.  
"Sneers bet me" she explained, half-heartedly. "He hunts for the next week if I manage to get a rise out of him."  
Longshot knew it was unlikely Pipsqueak was going to react, but he thought he'd keep a close eye on her, just in case.

**Kiss**

Their lips met in a clumsy mess of movement, paced at the same time. He withdrew and tried again. This time, his lips edged along hers just the way he'd wanted too.  
Tasting that full-lipped pout that he'd grown so accustomed to watching every time she was talking about Jet.

**Animal** (another smutty one)

Jet had always been the man of action, not Longshot. But Smellerbee was surprised to see just how much action was in the boy as he took control... or rather something had taken control of him.  
The moment she had let him know that it was alright, and he wasn't going to hurt her... he dropped his cautious demeanor and pushed back on her as hard as he could.  
And for Smellerbee, she couldn't quite keep up with who was really on top of her.  
"Jet, you animal!" She gasped and then stopped.

... Now she'd gone and said it.  
**  
Anger**

When Longshot had seen them, the Dai Li parading through town, the grip on his bow tightened, as well as the look on his face - an expression that Jet used to wear when in view of a fire nation camp.  
Smellerbee clamped her fist around his, and forced him to look at her.  
"Let it go, Longshot" she said soothingly, taking his anger from him, "There will be a time for vengeance."  
She pressed herself against him, holding him back. "Just not today... not today..."  
**  
****Soft**

Her skin was soft on her hands. It must have been from wearing gloves all the time. Longshot didn't have much more time to think about it as that softness ran itself up his leg and he lost all his power of thinking anything but a mixture of barely pronounceable phrases.

**Sex**

Considering all they knew about sex was Jet's collection of dirty artwork stolen from Fire Nation camps... Longshot and Smellerbee did quite well for themselves.  
They were quite content to learn for themselves and prided themselves that they'd pretty much got it perfect the first time.  
Of course... all subsequent times they rethought this... as with their self-taught technique perfection just kept getting better.

**Sweet**

She licked the excess sugar cane residue from his lips. Longshot dropped the piece of cane he had been holding.  
"Real smooth, Longshot" Smellerbee commented humorously, "I hope you don't wield your bow like that, otherwise we'd be in a world of trouble..."  
He responded to her taunts by closing his lips in on hers and robbing her of her sweetness too.  
**  
Need**

There was no stronger a word. No stronger a feeling. When everyone else had left and the girl wrapped herself in him, much afraid... of everything the world had to offer she felt only that.  
She couldn't tell him how much she needed him, but as she clung to him like a young would to it's mother, it was painfully obvious.  
Although Longshot never said it, never even expressed it, he felt it too.

**Suspicion**

There was always that feeling that hung in the air whenever Longshot caught Smellerbee fretting over something that Jet would do. Although, Longshot knew he was making too much out of it... he still couldn't let go of the paranoia that maybe she did just have the tiniest thing for their handsome leader.

**Threesome**

Jet often obliviously tried to snuggle his way between the two of them. Longshot pushing him aside, trying not to make it too obvious that he was sick of Jet's body pressed up against him in the night. Smellerbee and Jet were really two of a kind sometimes... Longshot thought as the two of them didn't seem to care whose face their elbows were sticking into or anything much about simple space and modesty.

**Punishment**

"Longshot!" She yelled in a flurry as the boy had just been seen leaving Jet's abode when he was out on a mission. "You weren't in there looking at Jet's dirty pictures were you?" She asked, looking on accusingly.  
He hid under his hat. If she was going to accuse him anyway, he may as well just let her let fly and not try to utter a defense.  
She punched him hard on the arm. "Then why didn't you bring them out for EVERYONE to see?" She asked looking around at the other boys and prodding at him further.  
He raised his hat. _She did know the pictures were of girls, didn't she?_

**Pain** (sorry... totally smutty)

He'd never meant to cause her pain, not like this. She had a sharp intake of breath and then grabbed his shoulder blades, pushing him in further.  
It wasn't the first time he'd misinterpreted her emotions.  
**  
Bath**

(with all the talk of Longerbee smut, I had to do it).

He always let her have her privacy, but for some reason she never cared to let him have the same. She sat idly around the bath when he was washing himself, bringing up a conversation he never in his wildest imaginations thought she was present for.

"Jet was jealous of Pipsqueak, you remember?"  
He looked at her, clueless. She just looked down at him. Getting confirmation.  
"If it wasn't for Sneers... both you guys had him beat..."

Longshot gained recognition quickly of what she was talking about. It only happened once. But he remembered Jet saying something about the 'long in Longshot' which embarrassed him greatly.

Jet was always one to compare them.

With a blush on his cheeks, Longshot grappled for his hat outside the bath and threw it at her.

She got the hint. Taking in one last look before leaving.

"He was right though... you know..." she said one last time, thoughtfully.

Elegant (this is another drabble based on a story... my Queen of Omashu one on wasn't her dressed up beautifully at the commemorative bash in Omashu to celebrate their place in the war that made her elegant.  
She was elegant to him much before her hair was beaded with flowers and her warpaint was applied meticulously.  
No. Smellerbee was elegant even in the morning watches, with dew over her face and a peaceful look like she never wanted to leave the trees.  
That was when Longshot fell in love with her.  
Although, in Aang and Sokka's eyes, Smellerbee was as elegant as the other girls when she tried to be.

**Dance** (after Elegant)

She held out her hand to him and he took it, a little awkwardly now they were war heroes.  
"I can't dance" she confessed as he held her. He shuffled with her almost aimlessly for a few seconds before she burst out into laughter.  
"There's no shame in admitting you can't either, Longshot" she chided, as she dropped him to move onto a more worthy teacher... Sokka.  
**  
Drink**

Looking into his deep eyes always made her thirsty for more. To drink from his skin, to swallow his very essence. And she wouldn't stop until she took in all of him that she could.

**Risque**

The girl squealed as Longshot slid his hand up under her armor. "Longshot! You don't have to prove you know I'm a girl! I already feel comfortable with it!"  
She pushed his hands back away... Jet could be lurking around any corner.

**Promise**

"Promise me it'll always be like this" Smellerbee laughed, hanging off a branch as Jet and Longshot jostled together in good humor below as they were building the first of their miraculous tree village.

...

As Smellerbee huddled up to Longshot in the cold of the night in Ba Sing Se, she almost said it...  
"Longshot, promise me..." but then she stopped. Suddenly she didn't care too much for promises anymore.

**Freedom**

(I have to quote the Bible verse here: _Heb 11:35 Through faith women received their dead relatives raised back to life. Others, refusing to accept freedom, died under torture in order to be raised to a better life.)_

They'd always thought they were free. Freedom Fighters were what they were.  
But until they reached Ba Sing Se and gave up the old ways, they realized they weren't really free at all.  
But they hoped earnestly it wasn't too late to change.

**Hate**

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!!" Smellerbee wailed, eventually clasping at his tunic for support.  
She sniffled and trembled as he held her tight to prevent her doing any more damage to his sturdy chest.  
"Can't you just let me have my privacy for a second? Can't you guys just leave me alone?!!"  
Her tears fell, not because he had seen... but because she'd wanted to wait until she was ready for him to see. Some things around this camp had to be kept sacred... sometimes.  
He wiped her tears away with his long fingers and she felt her hate starting to subside. She didn't know why that didn't make her hate him more.

**Breath**

His hot on her, it spread to every part of her body, making her body involuntarily squirm from the feel of it.  
That's all she needed to get her going. The simplicity of hot air over her cool skin.

**Armour**

Although he thought she was stronger without the armour, Longshot was thankful that she wore it. It enabled him to stay perched on his branch without losing sight of things and falling clumsily to the ground.  
As even to imagine her graceful movements WITHOUT the covering of bulky armour, could do strange and unimaginable things to his body.

Here's a follow up to my drabble about Jin asking Longshot out...  
**Jealousy**

She stubbornly stuck out her lip as the boy in the bed beside her turned his head to her.  
"Are you going to sit like that all night?" He said, half-jokingly.  
"If I want to..."  
"You should be happy that Longshot has a date. It's good for him to get out." Jet said positively.  
"Hmph" was all Smellerbee said as she sunk lower into her chair.

**Game**

To her it was always a game. He was tired of keeping up with her weaving through streets of Ba Sing Se, to pick out where to eat.  
_Just Pick Somewhere!_ He wanted to shout. But without the hunt, the thrill of the chase, Smellerbee had to blow off some extra steam in Ba Sing Se. Expend her extra energy. Though, to Longshot, there were some ways she did it, that were much better than others.


End file.
